The Discovery that was Better Left Alone
by Alfred's Elevator
Summary: America captures Flying Mint Bunny, believing the box to be filled with air but, when the food he puts in disappears he wonders what's really going on. You may not want to read it, it's kinda dark...


A/N: I'm SORRY, I was joking around and this happened, I promised my friend I would write it and I jotted this down... I didn't spell-check either, the old computer I wrote this on doesn't have a program.

...Enjoy?

England beamed at nothing, or the table top anyways... Who does that? Beam at a table? And it's not even like a laser beam or anything cool like that, just smiling like an idiot. At a table. Anyways, I stay behind the door frame, watching him smile at the dumb meeting table. I'm like a ninja I'm so quiet, watching him. I guess I'm also kinda like a stalker, but at least I'm not insane, or staring at a table. Anyways, I open the door a crack, allowing me to hear him, now he's talking to a table. Great, I'll have to get France to help me get Englang into an insane asylum.

"Oh, how lovely, I'm so happy for you Flying Mint Bunny!" Oh, so England is talking to his imaginary friend. That explains it. "So, how many do your species usually have? Normal rabbits have quite a few, but obviously you're no regular bunny... Five? Goodness me, what a handful. I don't know what I'll do with five mini flying mint bunnies around. Wait here, I'll go get you something to eat, don't mind if anyone comes in, America probably left his brain behind. Scratch that, make it the pink slime-filled hamburger meat he calls his brain." I stiffen, that's low, even for England. I debate entering and defending myself, but decide against it when Iggy starts coming towards the door. I back track, epicly silent, and duck into a side room as he pushes open the door to the meeting room and heads down the hall. Well, I think I have an idea to get back for his hamburger-brain comment. I grab an empty box from the room and make my way back to he meeting room, holding the box upright. I move to the place England was talking to and immediately flip the box and slam in down where "Flying Mint Bunny" supposedly was. I close and tape the box, running it out to my car before hurrying back in and back to the room. England is looking around the room holding some herb I don't recognize. Heheh... loser. He glances up at me, looking concerned.

"Have you seen... Oh never mind. You're too stupid to have seen anything." He says, looking hopeful then kinda mad. Did that actually work!? WTF? I was just bored and decided to try and capture his fake pet bunny. Well, I'll make sure to keep whatever is in that box, maybe I captured Iggy's imagination. Is that possible? Whatever, I just leave and drive home.

What the friggin' crap? Seriously? The burger, it's gone!? I remember putting a burger in the cage last night after I dumped the "contents" of the box into a square foot cage and closing it. I slipped a burger through the bars for good measure, now it's gone. Rats must have gotten in. That' s right...

June 5

Kay, so I decided to keep a journal, starting three days after kidnapping air. I've put a burger through the bars in in the mourning and in the night everyday and they keep disappearing. I think Tony is messing with me. England's frantic, he even called me to ask if anything weird was happening over here. I said "nope." I'm not letting him get to me, there is no such thing as a flying mint bunny.

July 4

Put some leftover cake in the cage came back ten minutes later and it was gone. England refused to come this year to my party, but he does that every year so I guess nothing's off. He hasn't faught with France lately though so, IDK...

August 18

He may be serious, something is definitely not right with England. He freaked out today, over ice cream! I mean, I asked if he wanted to go get a cone and he totally flipped, yelling "Blah blah blah... Hate your stupid ice cream, blah, everything's about food. you're so stupid" and crap like that. I yelled an awesome comeback and came back here. ...Oh yeah, I forgot to feed the cage this morning, better go get a burger.

October 24

Yay! Halloween is almost here, I always buy loads of extra candy so I can eat it after trick-or-treating has stopped. I was gonna ask England if he wanted to hang with me, but I had to defend Italy from him. Italy! The adorable little country who loves pasta and Germany. England started yelling about WWII and what a horrible person Italy was, and how the Axis deserved to die in a hole. He was really going at it. So anyways, Italy starts crying and Germany was doing something so Japan tried to defend him and England said something about the fallout cloluding his mind and making him do something nice. I had to step in, Germany did too after he got back. It was pretty bad, maybe I should give him the stupid empty cage? But I doubt it has anything to do with that so I'll just see how things play out. Maybe France got him drunk enough to do something bad. Maybe even "It." *shudder* anyways I'm going to go work on my costume now, I'm being Captain America!

December 23

Invited England over for Christmas, he's seemed really depressed the past few months. He asked "What's the point?" and said he had work to do. Stick in the mud much? Anyways, the cage is eating more and more, I'm slightly worried. I asked Tony forever ago to stop and he said it wasn't him. Maybe something real was actually covered with disappearing ink or something that made it disappear? And there really is something in the cage. IDK, I'll just keep feeding it and see what happens.

January 3

Notin' much happening, England seems less "there," he talks to himself a bunch. Cage is doing well. I think, I mean it is a cage.

February 14

OH MY FREAKING GOSH WHAT DO I TELL IGGY? There are baby bunnies in the cage. FIVE OF THEM! AND ONE IS BLUE! They act as if something big is in the cage with them, they never go to the middle. They eat the hamburger I put in though, I named them all. The red one is Hero, the white ones are Windex and Tea. Tea has the brown spot over his eye. The brown one is Burger 'cause he really likes the burgers I put in. And the blue one is Thor. They're really cute. I guess England was right, there really is an invisible bunny.

February 23

Thor died today, I don't know why. Windex is looking kinda derpy too. I can't get Thor out though because I don't want to open the cage and let the others out, but I keep feeding them through the bars.

March 4

Hero died as well. I"m really starting to think I should give them to England.

March 23

Ewww. Thor's eye just fell out. Tomorrow is the day I'm going to give the cage to

England. There's no way I can take care of these guys...

I snap at Sealand not to bug me and retire for the night, asking the only fairy who is still looking for Flying Mint Bunny if there's any news. The others quit looking long ago. Tonight nothing new has been found. I roll over and fall asleep.

CRASH

THe loud sound of breaking glass rings through my house andI bolt out of bed and downstairs, accidentally pushing Sealand down the stairs as I go. My gun is in my hand and I point it at the broken window, then the cage on the floor. My eyes widen and the ridiculously apauling sight. Flying Mint Bunny is there in the cage, too fat even to roll over in the barred cube. Pressed against the sides are five baby Flying Mint Bunnies, two are moving. I rush to the cage, my magic disintegrating it as I go. The two moving babies start exploring while I scoop Flying Mint Bunny in to my arms. Holy mother she's heavy, fifty or sixty pounds at least. The fat pockets roll over my arms as I hug her close to me, hoping for signs of life. She opens one tired eye and mumbles "England? ... I. love you," closing the eye and refraining from further movement. I know she's dead, her magical energy has left her. I slump to the floor, crying and cursing whoever did this. "I vow to avenge you." I mutter into her fur, rage bubbling through every syllable. Whoever did this will pay a million times over.

After I burry Flying Mint Bunny and the dead babies I ask the two remaining ones for their names, trying to be strong for my dearest friend's childeren. I had cried for hours after she died, and now I needed info. The babies could understand everything I said and make small sentences of their own...

Their names are Burger and Windex.

I swear I will torture every last individual citizen of yours until they die. Then I will approach the sad dying form of a nation you will be without your people, and use my magic to keep you alive so I can hurt you over and over. America, by the time I'm done with you you will be wishing you were still my colony so I would be somewhat responsible for keeping you alive. Now? Well now I suppose I will treat you like nay other nation that messes with me. This had become a war, and my black magic will be so obviously real to you as you writhe in pain, screaming at it's power. You'll see America. You'll see never to mess with me, terror of the seas and the greatest empire there ever was!


End file.
